Dream Day
by swimmerKim
Summary: G!P Chloe's birthday.


Chloe was a very sexual person, so wet dreams were a multi-weekly occurrence for her, but this one was different. Usually when she had a sex dream, the redhead was fulfilling one of the many sexual fantasies that Beca wasn't willing to participate in. But this dream simply involved Beca giving her a blowjob, an unusually realistic blowjob, not that Chloe was complaining.

It wasn't until her hands came into contact with the back of Baca's head that Chloe realized she wasn't dreaming. The redhead opened her eyes to see Beca's head moving up and down on her cock. Before she knew it, Beca was moving her mouth further down Chloe's dick until she was deep throating her. The new sensation overwhelmed the ginger with pleasure as she closed her eyes, thrust her hips forward, and shot her load at the back of Beca's throat.

When Chloe had finally recovered enough to open her eyes she was greeted by the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend smiling down at her. Chloe returned the smile as best she could in her post orgasmic daze as she pulled Beca in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday baby," Beca said against Chloe's lips as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Thanks Becs. If the rest of the day is half as good as that orgasm, it'll easily be the best birthday ever. Seriously, where did you learn how to do that?"

"I've been practicing," the brunette said with a wink.

The idea of Beca training her gag reflex was turning Chloe on to no end, but forced herself to stop, it was too quick even for her to be going on her second orgasm. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" the birthday inquired as she started absentmindedly twirling a piece of Beca's hair between her fingers.

"Honestly, nothing."

At first, Chloe was hurt that Beca hadn't planned anything for her birthday besides a wake up blowjob. Noticing the sadness on her girlfriend's face, Beca rushed to correct herself. "No Chlo, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't plan anything because it's a rare Saturday that I'm not working and you're not on call. I wanted to leave the day open so we can do whatever you want."

The tone Beca had said "whatever" with had caught her attention. "Whatever I want?" Chloe asked as she wiggled her eyebrows and gave the brunette her best perverted grin."

"Within reason," the brunette quickly added. "We're not doing any thing illegal, dangerous, or number five on your sex bucket list."

The redhead gave Beca a little pout. "Well if we can't do number give, what's the point of a whatever-I-want day?"

I was thinking more along the lines of no clothes allowed while in the house."

This intrigued Chloe. "You would seriously be ok with that?" She asked with more than a hint of lust in her voice.

"Today, your wish is my command, baby," the brunette winked as she hopped off of the bed and slowly started stripping for her girlfriend.

All Chloe could do was stare with wide eyes as Beca got down to her thong which she quickly removed and threw at the redhead to break the trance that she had fallen into.

"What's next birthday girl?"

Chloe scrunched her face as she considered what she would have Beca do next. Her girlfriend and basically given her the gift of a perfect birthday, all she had to do was keep her hormones in check so it could become a reality.

After a minute of thinking, the redhead shouted, "Pancakes!"

"What?" A confused Beca inquired.

"I want you to make me pancakes for my birthday breakfast wearing only your birthday suit."

"Oh, right. No problem," Beca responded, managing to cover up the surprise that her girlfriend hadn't immediately requested another blowjob or pre-breakfast sex.

In less than half an hour, Beca had a platter stacked high with a variety of different flavors of pancakes for her girlfriend to choose from. When she had finished setting the table with all of the utensils and condiments they could possibly need, the brunette called for her girlfriend to join her. "Chlo, pancakes are ready!"

The redhead came barreling down the stairs in the shortest pair of shorts she owned that still covered her penis and an Atlanta Braves tank top, excited to eat her favorite food, made by her favorite person, to kick off her favorite day of the year. "Oh my God Becs, the pancakes smell amazing, I could smell them from upstairs."

Beca raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's outfit, "I followed the recipe your mom gave me at Christmas and just added bananas and blueberries and stuff so you would have options."

"You made different kinds? You're the best."

"I am and you're a liar."

Chloe turned away from her plate, which she was piling pancakes onto, "How am I a liar?"

"You said no clothes and here you are in clear violation in your own rule."

"That rule was only meant for you. I don't need any extra incentive to walk around naked. You, however, do."

Beca put her hand over her heart, pretending to be offended by the redhead's comment. I'm sorry I don't walk around naked enough for you. I just thought you liked having something to rip off. But in all seriousness, why are you dressed? I would have thought this would be an excuse for you to let your freaky exhibitionist flag fly."

"What that is generally true, it is frowned upon to the point that it can land someone in jail," Chloe said sarcastically. "And you said nothing illegal."

Beca was intrigued by what the redhead had said. "So you're saying you want to go out and do something?"

Chloe just nodded, "Yeah, I haven't been to a Braves game this season and they've played like shit this season so we can probably just walk up and get tickets."

"Yeah, we could do that," Beca nodded her head in agreement. "Or we could watch the game in a suite with access to seats in the third row right next to the Braves' dugout, your choice."

The redhead's jaw dropped and eyes went wide. "Are you fucking with me, Beca?"

Beca pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. "Of course not, baby. Just because I didn't make any concrete plans for your birthday doesn't mean I didn't make pre-plans for anything you may have wanted to do."

Before she could stop herself, Chloe launched herself at her girlfriend in a hug making them both fall off of the chair. "Thank you so much, baby!" I've always wanted to watch a game in fancy seats, but my parents could never afford it when I was a kid." Chloe squealed as she peppered Beca's face with kisses.

"It's really not me you should be thanking. I asked Mr. Thompson, the guy who owns 404, if I could potentially have it and he was nice enough to say yes."

Chloe gave Beca one final kiss on the lips before getting off of her girlfriend, allowing her to sit up. "Well, either way I'm grateful. Now go get dressed. I don't want to miss the first pitch," the redhead said as she gave Beca a playful swat across the butt.

Both girls' mouths dropped when they walked into the suite. There was a leather couch, two huge armchairs, a bar stocked with soda, beer, champagne, a hot TV, and a plasma TV. "Wow, I knew this place would be awesome, but I never could have imagined this," Beca said as she flopped down onto one of the chairs.

"I know, this is the best of both worlds. We're close enough to catch a foul ball, but have privacy and food and drinks," Chloe agreed excitedly as she opened the sliding door and walked out into the actual stadium to watch the players take batting practice.

Almost immediately, Chloe felt arms snake around her waist and the figure standing behind her stand on tiptoes to kiss her cheek before moving to her ear. "What do you say we pop that bottle of champagne in celebration of my super hot girlfriend's birthday?"

Chloe turned around in Beca's arms, wrapping her own arms around Beca's neck, nervousness evident in her eyes. "I don't know Becs, don't we have to pay for that? I don't need champagne right now, maybe we can pick up a bottle from the liquor store on the way home from the game. I don't want Mr. Thompson to get charged for it, he's already so generous to let us use his suite. I don't want to overstay our welcome."

"I'm fine with paying for the champagne. I want to make the most of this experience," Beca stated as she made her way over to the fridge to grab the bottle.

Hanging from the fridge was an envelope with Chloe's name on it, Beca grabbed it while eying it suspiciously and handed it to her girlfriend.

The redhead cautiously took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a birthday card, Chloe opened it excitedly and read the note before beaming at Beca. "Mr. Thompson said he's already paid for everything in here and we can use anything we want, and you're in trouble if we don't take advantage of it. He said it's his gift to the amazing girlfriend of his favorite DJ."

Beca smirked before turning to walk towards the ridge to grab the bottle of champagne, popping it open, and pouring a glass for herself as well as Chloe. The redhead smiled as she accepted the glass. The brunette raised her glass and lovingly locked eyes with Chloe. "To the best girlfriend ever. Happy birthday, baby, I love you."

The girls exchanged a loving look before taking a sip of champagne, Beca's face quickly changed from genuine to suggestive. "You know, the note did say that I'm in trouble if we don't take full advantage of the suite and I did say that whatever you want is a go…" the brunette trailed off.

A perverted grin quickly spread across Chloe's face as she realized what her girlfriend was insinuating before grabbing the brunette by the waist in for a kiss. The redhead almost immediately started pushing Beca back until she was standing right in front of the bar stools. Chloe reached her hands behind Beca's thighs and picked her up before setting her down on it before immediately moving to stand between them, never breaking the kiss with her girlfriend.

It didn't take long for hands to start wandering and begin removing clothing. In a matter of seconds, both girls were down to their underwear, with a noticeable bulge in Chloe's. "Up," the redhead commanded breathlessly after breaking the kiss.

Beca moved her hands back to rest on the counter, lifting herself up onto it so Chloe could remove her underwear and throw them across the room, followed quickly by her own.

The redhead wasted no time in burying her dick deep inside of Beca and began thrusting. Everything was happening so fast, it made Beca's head spin. "Slow down babe, we're in a suite, we should be enjoying this," she said through her pants.

"I told you I didn't want to miss the first pitch," Chloe replied casually as she continued thrusting.

Beca just rolled her eyes briefly in amusement before wrapping her legs around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck to pull her in for a kiss to quiet that moans they were both starting to make. All it took was a few more thrusts for Beca's walls to clamp down on Chloe's dick as she came, throwing the redhead into her own orgasm.

When the couple came down from their highs, they gave each other a peck on the lips as they pulled apart. The brunette jumped off the stool and checked to make sure Chloe didn't leave a love stain. "Wow, good job babe, you didn't make a huge mess."

The redhead just rolled her eyes and started collecting her clothes to get dressed. "Shut up and get dressed, then meet me outside. Today is the day I make you into a baseball fan."

Beca gave Chloe a mock glare before doing as she was told, bringing their glasses and the bottle of champagne with her. If she was going to be forced to endure an afternoon of baseball, she would need alcohol to deal with it.

Three hours later, the girls left Turner Field hand-in-hand, the redhead with a large grin on her face, the brunette wearing a cocky smirk at how happy she had made her girlfriend.

When they got to the car, Chloe leaned across the console to the passenger seat to pull Beca into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much for everything, baby. That was honestly one of the best experiences of my life. I love you so much."

Beca turned to plant a kiss on Chloe's cheek before pulling away. "You're welcome, Bug." The brunette paused before continuing innocently. "You knew it's only 4:30, we could still cram in another activity or two before the day is over. Anything you want."

Chloe thought for a moment. "I kind of want to go to El Fuego tonight for dinner…" the redhead trailed off.

"Say no more," the brunette responded as she pulled out her phone and dialed someone before speaking in a stern, but hushed tone so Chloe couldn't hear what she was saying.

The brunette was still on the phone when they got home, placing her hand over the phone and telling Chloe to take a shower and get ready.

When she was done getting ready and waiting for Beca, Chloe laid on the bed and started channel surfing and absentmindedly ran her hand up and down her upper thigh. After deciding on a show on the Food Network, the redhead noticed that her dick was already partially hard.

Craning her neck towards the bathroom, Chloe heard the shower still going and decided to take care of herself so Beca wouldn't have to again until after dinner.

The redhead quickly pulled her jeans and boxer briefs down far enough for her cock to spring free before grabbing it with her left and slowly stroking herself until she was completely hard.

When she was completely hard, Chloe wasted no time in building up her pace as she started jerking herself off. Within a matter of moments, Chloe felt the familiar tension in her stomach, signaling that she was near orgasm.

Deciding to just let go, Chloe grabbed a tissue and placed it at the tip of her dick as her hand sped up and ran her thumb over the head, catapulting her into orgasm."

When she finally came down from her high enough to open her eyes, Chloe moved to toss the tissue in the trashcan next to the bed.

Standing at the door that connected the bedroom and bathroom was an amused Beca, leaning against the doorframe in a towel. "Wow, you couldn't wait for me to finish showering or come and join me?" the brunette teased.

A sheepish grin crossed Chloe's face, "Sorry it was kind of an unexpected boner and I didn't want to keep you from getting ready."

The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever you say. Tuck your dick in and straighten out your outfit while I finish putting my make up on and let's go." Beca instructed.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they handed the keys to the valet before making their way to the hostess stand. "Hello ladies, the wait is going to be about 45 minutes. Is that ok?"

"Actually, we have reservations under Mitchell."

The hostess looked through the notes on her stand before looking back up at the couple. "Of course, Ms. Mitchell. If you'll just follow me." The woman said as she grabbed two menus.

The couple followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant to a secluded table. Chloe pulled Beca's chair out to sit down before taking her own seat. When the hostess left, the redhead turned excitedly to her girlfriend. "How the hell did you get a reservation at El Fuego? They don't even take them."

The brunette smirked as she opened her menu. "Apparently they make exceptions for the DJ of their daughter's Quinceañera." The girls took a moment to look over their menus and placed their orders when the waitress came. When they were alone again, Chloe leaned across the table to pull Beca into a short, tender kiss. "Thank you so much for everything, baby. This was honestly the best birthday I could have asked for." Beca smiled again, happy that she had made her girlfriend so happy. "You're welcome, Chlo." When they were done eating, Beca paid the bill before taking her phone out to send a text, but made no effort to move. Normally the brunette was making her way out the door the second she got her credit card back. "Babe, don't you want to go home? I want to use your gift to force you to watch a movie with me." "Wow, so tempting," Beca quipped. "But seriously, we'll leave in a minute, there's just something I have to do first," she said before reaching across the table to grab her girlfriend's hand. "Chloe Alison Beale, we've been together for six years. In that time you've helped change me from the scared, closed off little girl I was to the successful woman I am today. I want you by my side for the rest of my life, so I was wondering," she trailed off as she knelt down and pulled a box from her jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "If you would do me the honor of marrying me?" A stray tear fell as she nodded. "Of course I'll marry you Beca Mitchell!" Chloe exclaimed as she pulled Beca up and into a kiss. When they pulled apart, and Beca had slid the ring onto her fiancé's finger, they were greeted to cheers and clamping as they found a majority of the former Bellas and Jesse standing a few feet away. "Oh my God, Beca did you do this?" Chloe asked, trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears. "I did. The Bellas was a huge part of our lives and still our closest friends, I knew they had to be here to see this." Beca waited a few minutes before asking. "So, best birthday ever?" "Absolutely," Chloe said as she pulled Beca in for one final kiss before going over to celebrate their engagement with their friends. 


End file.
